Nameless
Nameless (Otherwise known as Shin Noctis Valeth, or "Shinnie to Minnie) is an Anti-Hero in Diegen City. Personality Well I suppose when out of costume I try to be more laid back and easygoing. I’m calm to keep calm under any circumstance, and I guess you could say I’m quite shrewd. In costume I show no mercy and little regard for my own safety... which I suppose can be intimidating to normal humans. Some would say I’m antagonistic or perhaps a little too blunt at times. I also tend to be sarcastic and crude. Most would think I’m uncaring because of my methods, but I just do what has to be done to protect the people. I’ll do what they don’t have the guts to do to the scum of this infested city. Background Why the hell did I agree to this? Tch. Fine. I spent my younger years in the slums, hanging out with the wrong crowd and doing all kinds of dumb shit. It was after I saw them kill someone that I realized even at that age that I didn’t wanna be around this. Of course back then I still had a home to go back to if I wanted to get away. The only person that lived in that shitty apartment was me and my mom. Just living in the slums alone was enough to learn to protect myself. Poor kid’s street fighting they called it. It wasn’t enough for me. I needed to get stronger, not just to protect myself but my mother. I sought out a school to teach myself both discipline and proper self-defense. I managed to find a Muay Thai School somehow. Heh. I guess you really can find anything in this city. After a few years I was selected as one of the best disciples in the dojo by the master. At that point in my life I decided I should probably sign up with the military since I had no real viable skills. I had to do something to help the household after all. I learned a lot in the military. Perfected my fighting ability while adding a few more styles to my repertoire, studied history and tactics. I learned survival tactics, hacking, driving different vehicles and variety of other skills. I was grateful for the experience. After I was relieved of duty I went back home… to an unexpected sight. My mother had been raped and her face mutilated. It hadn’t been too long since it had happened either. The only thing I could have done was to use what medical knowledge I had gained to stabilize her. No ambulance was gonna come to the slums for something like this. That was just the way things were. Honestly looking back… I’m not sure how I remained calm for so long. Because after she fell asleep, I went out to find the culprits in a rage. Imagine my surprise went I learnt it was those fucking scumbags that I hung around with as a kid. I had thought they forgot about the kid from all those years ago, but apparently one drunken night was all it took for them to come punish the ‘betrayer’ of their shitty little gang. You don’t need to know what happened to them, but let’s just say they didn’t need money where they went. So I took it off their hands to get me started. Only fair right? Still I couldn’t deny what happened was my own fault, just for having anything to do with people…like that. My mother was now probably permanently bedridden, so it was up to me to be the breadwinner. Heh. Ya know it’s funny how things work out. I finally got myself a real job in an IT lab. I thought I would finally be able to support us through legal means. But that’s when my life took yet another turn. A fight between heroes and villains. I don’t know who was involved, it was too much chaos then. A huge battle that destroyed most of the area that I lived in. Crushing my home and my mother. She was probably scared and helpless and once again there was nothing I could do. Well after that a few things happened and some years later, here I am. Anyway that’s enough about me. I hate talking about myself. Likes & Dislikes * + Guns * + Blades * + Rain * + Night * - Loud People * - Criminals * - Corruption of the Government Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sephian